Bizarre Past
by TwilightSagaFanForever
Summary: Nessie mysteriously disappeared when she was phsycially five years old. With her memory gone she was adopted by a human family. 17 years later Nessie is living a normal, human life with no idea who or what she is. What'll happen when the Cullens find her after all these years? Will they tell her the truth of what they are and who she is to them? Will they ever find her kidnapper?
1. New Family In Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my original characters and this storyline.**

**Chapter 1: New Family In Town**

**Nessie's POV**

I woke up to someone screaming in my ear. I nearly had a heart attack.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed at my annoying sister.

Even my two dogs looked startled.

"It's just that, well, it's Saturday. So I was thinking that we could go to the beach today. Come on Nessie it will be fun! We haven't gone in awhile" she insisted.

"Okay fine, I'm up" I said.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was only 7:02am. I swear I'm going to murder my sister!

I got out of bed slowly and started to get ready. I took my time in the mirror. I was an unusual kid to say the least. I have oddly colored bronze hair and unusually pale skin. I was adopted when I was about five years old.

Well found might be the better adjective. I was found lying in the middle of the street. I was bleeding to death. I wasn't even consciousness when it happened.

All I knew for certain was that when I woke up I was in a hospital. I had no idea who I was or how I had gotten there. All I remembered was my first name. Renesmee.

I was soon adopted by my current family. It's just me, my sister Anna, and our parents. I also have two dogs. Saint Bernards by the names of Beethoven and Cujo. I am a fan of the movies.

Overall I was just a normal kid. I was 17 years old and I had just started my senior year of high school about a month ago. I also had a part time job at Petco. I loved animals and I loved working with/around them. I somehow got lucky and got today off though. That's why my sister was pestering me to go to the beach with her today.

Both of my dogs followed me downstairs. Immediately I could smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen. The smell of sausage made my stomach growl.

"Well Nessie you are up early" mom commented.

"Yeah it's all Anna's fault" I said as I poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"Oh was that your sister making all that noise? Your father and I weren't sure-"

"Oh believe me it was her. She just about gave me a heart attack" I got myself a plate of eggs, pancakes, and sausage. My mom tended to go all out when cooking breakfast for us on Saturday. It was sort of a weekly thing.

I sat down at the table and began eating. I slipped Beethoven and Cujo a couple of pieces of sausage. Which they swallowed in just a few bites.

Then my dad and my sister joined us at the breakfast table.

"So what are you two going to do today?" dad asked Anna and I.

"We are going to the beach today" Anna was quick to answer.

"What about you two?" I asked them.

"Well I have to be down at the station in two hours. We still trying to hunt down that serial killer that's struck 18 times in the last month alone. That reminds me please be extremely careful you two" he said specifically toward Anna and I. "Please be very careful out there. I won't be able to breathe until we catch this guy"

"Dad you're the best cop in all of Oregon. I'm sure you'll get him soon"

"Well until then just be extra cautious" dad said.

"Okay. If we bring the dogs along with us will you be more at peace?" I was going to bring Beethoven and Cujo along with me anyway. But telling my parents might put them more at ease. Saint Bernards are huge. Beethoven is about 200 pounds and Cujo is only slightly smaller at 180 pounds.

"Yes, actually it would" he said.

"Mom what are you doing today?" I asked her.

"Working at the hospital" she said. "There is a new doctor starting today and the manager wants us all to meet him and make him feel welcomed"

The hospital my mom worked out wasn't very big so everyone pretty much knew each other. So I'm not surprised that they would want to make the new doctor feel comfortable right away.

I finished up my breakfast and washed my plate. I also fed my dogs so they could eat while I continued to get ready.

I packed a bag with my bathing suit in it as well as a frisbee and a ball.

We lived pretty close to the beach so we chose to walk to the beach.

"Hey Nessie! Anna!" our best friend, Chelsea shouted when she spotted us. Chelsea loved the beach so it wasn't a big surprise to find her here.

"Nessie it's a bit of a shock to see you here so early. Did they give you the day off there or what?"

"Yes they did. I know it's pretty shocking. They did mention something about giving me more Saturdays off though" I remarked.

"Well that is so cool. Hey want to play some beach volleyball? Leia and Valerie are supposed to be here in any minute" she asked.

"Yes, come on Nessie it'll be fun" Anna said.

The beach started to get more and more crowded. But at around 9am I noticed several new kids in the distance. Most people in this area knew each other and it wasn't often that we got newcomers. Also they were extremely pale. There was something very familiar about them. It was weird. They didn't appear to have taken notice of us at all.

I took a break from the game and started playing frisbee with my dogs.

I accidentally sent it hurtling toward the strange kids. The dogs of course chased after it as fast they could. What happened next was disatruous.

Cujo accidentally crashed into one of the girls and knocked her over.

I ran over there as fast as I could. I was worried the woman had been hurt.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine" the extraordinarily beautiful women said. She was really really beautiful. Pale skin and gold eyes. How does one even get gold eyes? She also had a heart shaped face and brown hair.

Then this blonde girl stepped in and shouted "How about next time you keep your damned dog on a leash!"

"I'm sorry. It was just an accident. Honest"

"Rose it's okay" the girl that Cujo knocked over said.

"Really Bella? That dog could have hurt you!"

Bella raised an eyebrow at her.

A particularly strong gust of wind blew right past me that very second. It was so strong that it blew my hair all over my face.

When I was able to see again all of them were staring at me strangely. It was a bit unnerving really.

"Renesmee there you are we've been looking all over for you" seemed to have appeared out of nowhere so naturally she had startled me. "Come on more people showed up we need more players!"

"Okay I'm coming" I followed her back as fast as I could, with both dogs trailing me.

One backward glance told me that those strange kids had not moved an inch, nor had they stopped staring at me.

**please review**


	2. Strange

**Chapter 2: Strange**

**Nessie's POV**

Eventually when we got tired of playing beach volleyball we all decided to go swimming in the ocean. I wasn't exactly the greatest swimmer so I stayed closer to shore. Beethoven and Cujo stayed close by.

My dogs really loved the water. I sometimes think that they were fish in another life.

Whenever I looked at the strange, pale kids I noticed that they kept watching me. It was weird. I just hoped that it was my imagination acting up again.

In the distance I notice Anna swimming toward me.

"I wonder why those guys keep watching you" she gestured toward the pale skin gold eyed kids.

"Beats me" I said. "Maybe they are still upset because of the incident with Cujo. I know I would be upset if a 180 pound dog knocked me over. Accident or not"

"Yeah that's probably it" she said. "Anyway the others are about to head home now. Want to grab a bite to eat?"

My stomach growled. I hadn't realized that I was hungry until she mentioned food.

"Food sounds good right now" I said. "anyway we should go dry off first and then decide where were going to go eat"

"Great idea" she said as we attempted to get out of the water. Getting out of the ocean was always so difficult for some reason. I always felt like I was battling the current.

We dried ourselves off quickly before changing into our regular clothes again.

Beethoven and Cujo were still shaking the water out of their coats when we were done. When they were done drying off we put their leashes on and began walking.

We had a hard time deciding where to go eat for lunch. So we spent some time just wondering around town. Eventually we decided on this burger place that was actually really close to where my mom worked. Their burgers were 100% delicious and I was starving so it sounded good.

We tied up the dogs just outside the restaurant. We've done this before and the restaurant manager doesn't have a problem with it.

I ordered a double cheeseburger with extra fries and a shake. I was that hungry despite the big breakfast I had this morning.

As I was about to sit down I noticed that my mom and three of the doctors from the hospital were there. I knew two of them. Dr. Smith and Dr. Matthews but the third guy I didn't know. Ah, that's right. The new doctor that my mom kept talking about.

"Hi mom" I don't know why I felt the need to make myself known to all of them but I did.

Mom smiled when she saw us there. "Hi Nessie, hi Anna"

The third doctor, the one i did not know, his eyes snapped to me automtically. His golden eyes roamed over my entire body in a way that made me feel somewhat self concious. A look of shock appeared on his face. He was not unlike the strange kids at the beach. Gold eyes, pale skin, and impossibly beautiful. He had to be in his early to mid 20s which made me wonder how he was already old enough to be a doctor.

"Nessie, Anna this is Dr. Cullen he is the new doctor I was telling you all about. Dr. Cullen these are my kids Renesmee and Anna"

"Well it's nice to meet you ladies" He held out his hand for me to shake. I nearly gasped in shock when I realized how cold his skin was. It didn't seem natural at all.

We went back to our table just as the food was arriving. The sight of my food just made me hungrier.

As I ate I could feel someone watching me. When I looked I saw Dr. Cullen glance at me every now and then. The way he would stare at me and then my food was also a bit odd.

I also noticed that he wasn't eating at all. In fact, several times I saw him hiding pieces of his food. Again, no one appeared to notice but me. Then again I was always very perceptive. My parents always remarked about how unusually perceptive and observant I was.

My phone suddenly rang as I was about halfway through lunch. I hesitated when I saw that it was my boyfriend. Mark was his name. Mark was captain of the Football team. I wasn't sure how I felt about him anymore. He used to be a nice guy but lately he's been a bit of a jerk.

I answered just before my phone could go to voicemail.

"Nessie what the hell took you so long to answer?" he was clearly upset that I had not answered fast enough for his liking.

"Nothing. I just barely heard the phone" I lied as I also tried to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"Whatever" he said. "Anyway I'm having a party tonight and I want you to be there. Whatever plans you have, cancel them"

"Excuse me-"

"I want you to cancel whatever plans you have for tonight. Although I'm sure you don't have anyway"

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. There were a million other things I'd rather do then watch my boyfriend get drink to oblivion. Plus I really hated the way he acted when he was drunk. I've been to his parties before and though I never drank mostly everyone else did.

"Fine I'll be there" I said.

"Party starts at 7" was all that he said before hanging up.

"Was that Mark?" Anna asked me. Though her tone of voice implied that she was certain that it was him.

"Yes. He's having another party tonight and he pretty much demanded that I go" I said, letting the anger color my voice.

"Nessie why do you listen to him? You should just dump his sorry butt already. No guy should ever treat you the way that he does. Besides if you keep going to his parties your going to get in trouble eventually. Even though you don't touch the alcohol you could still get in trouble if the police to show up. I just don't want anything to happen to you sis" she said.

I looked over at the table where my mom and Dr. Cullen were. Luckily my mom didn't hear what we were saying but Dr. Cullen stared at me intensely. Even more so then before.

I turned away.

"Look let's just go already. I got to go take a shower anyway"

"Okay" she sighed.

We got up and went to throw our trash away. We walked out of the restaurant without saying another word.

We decided to take a detour through the park. As we walked I saw these two really big half naked guys. I actually stopped walking just to stare at them. They had to be over at six feet tall, had the biggest muscles I had ever seen on a man, beautiful six packs, and very beautiful russet-colored skin. One of them seemed to notice that I was staring at him because he turned around and stared right at me. I looked down and blushed from embarasment. Then i continued walking.

"Hey sis, why don't we race each other to the other end of the park" Anna challenged.

"Anna I don't think that's a good idea you know I'm coordination-ally challenged"

"Oh come on" she begged. "I bet Beethoven and Cujo would love it"

"Okay fine, you win"

"Ready"

"Get set"

"Go!"

We took off running as fast as we could . I was slowed then my sister so I lagged behind a bit. The dogs did seem to enjoy it to.

Then it happened. There was a crack in the sidewalk that I did not see coming. I tripped. Before I could fall flat on my face a pair of extremely hot arms caught me.

"Are you okay?" a husky sounding voice asked me as he steadied me on my feet.

"Yeah I'm fine I just-"

I felt my throat tighten when I realized it was one of the hot half naked guys.

"Hey Nessie are you- whoa" Anna said when she saw the guy I was with.

"Well thank you, um-"

"Jacob. My name is Jacob. Who might you be?" he asked me.

"Renesmee" I answered. "Or you can just call me Nessie"

"Well Nessie you are very beautiful" Jacob said which made me blush extremely hard.

"Um thank you" I said.

"Nessie I know we literally just met but would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight? If you don't want to or if you already have other plans I understand"

I couldn't believe this hot guy was asking me out on a date.

"That sounds fun" I said happily.

**So what do you all think? Please let me know in a review!**


	3. Jacob

**Chapter 3: Jacob**

**Nessie's POV**

"So Nessie where would you like to go to dinner? I'm new around here so I don't know the area that well" he informed me.

I wracked my brains for any good ideas. Where could we go to eat around here? Then I finally thought of a place. I loved this place. They served the most delicious food and it was an all you can eat thing.

"How do you feel about all you can eat restaurants?" I asked him. He looked a bit surprised by my suggestion. What can I say? I'm a girl that loves food.

"An all you can eat restaurant? Really? I would like that, it's just that I wasn't really expecting you to suggest something like that" he commented.

"Why are you so shocked?" I asked him. "I love food. This place that I'm talking about serves the best food around here, at least in my opinion. It only costs 20 dollars a person" I told him.

"You **_love _**food?" I didn't understand why but he did seem genuinely shocked that I loved food. What I didn't understand was why? Yes, I loved food. What is so shocking about that?

"Yes I do. Why? Do you think I'm fat or something?"

"No! No! That is not it at all!" Jacob said sounding a bit panicky. "That's not what I meant at all! I'm sorry! I was just shocked because, well, never mind"

Was it bad that I was sort of enjoying this?

"It's okay Jacob. You seem like a nice guy and I like you and I definitely want to know more about you" I told him.

"Nessie why don't you tell me a little bit more about yourself?" he suddenly asked me. I was caught a little bit off guard. I didn't really expect him to ask that question.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Everything" he answered in a serious voice.

"Um, okay" I said. I had been hoping for something a little more specific but I guess not. What I did like though is the interest he seemed to have in me.

"Well I was adopted when I was about five years old. Well, found is more like it. I was injured and I had no memory of my life before that. Well, after I recovered I got adopted. This here is my sister, her name is Anna-'

I literally had forgotten that my sister was even there until I mentioned her. I felt a little bit bad about forgetting about her like that. I would have to make it up to her later.

All she did was blush in return.

"I'm also a big time animal lover. These are my two dogs. Beethoven and Cujo-"

"What breed are they?" Jacob asked me.

"They're Saint Bernards" I said.

"Just curious, but how do you tell them apart?" Jacob asked me. " They look exactly the same"

"Well Cujo is slightly smaller then Beethoven. But really what sets them apart is their personalities. Beethoven is more calm then Cujo is" I told him.

"Anyway tell me more about you" I said to him.

"But I would rather here about you" he remarked.

"Oh come on I am not that interesting. Surely I must be boring you by now. I have nothing interesting to say" I said to him.

"Nessie you have not said a single word that is boring. Come on, please tell me more about you" he said. "I want to know everything"

"Okay" I said, feeling very confused by why he was so interested in me. I mean, I'm really not that interesting of a person. I didn't understand why him, a complete stranger, would want to know so much about me.

"Well I also love to read for fun. I enjoy listening to music. I also have a job. I work at Petco. Like I said, I really am a huge animal lover. Well that's about all that I can say honestly" I told him.

"Nessie, mom just called. She wants to come home already" Anna said. I sighed. I was having such a great time with Jacob!

"Okay, well Jacob I have to go now but tonight you will tell me more about yourself" I said. "That is an order" I added jokingly.

"Yes ma'am" he said with a smile. I laughed.

"He really does seem to like you" Anna said.

"You really think so?"

"Um yeah! I mean did you see the way that he was looking at you?! I mean he didn't take his eyes off of you the entire time!" she said a bit excitedly.

"Really? Huh. I guess I didn't realize that"

"Yeah that is because you never took your eyes off of him either!"

Damned. I was hoping that she wouldn't notice that. She wasn't as observant as I was about things but she still had her moments.

"Did you have to notice that? Really Anna? Or you could have at least pretended that you hadn't noticed that!"

"As if" she laughed. "But you do have one problem though" she said.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" I laughed.

"You made a date with him tonight and I'm 99.9 percent sure that he is going to call you in a little while to set up a time" she said a bit seriously.

"and that is a problem how?" I asked her.

"Mark. Party. Remember? Not that I want you to go but you already agreed to go to his stupid party anyway"

Oh crap! I had completely forgotten that I had a boyfriend and that said boyfriend had invited me to a party that he was throwing. A party where there was sure to be drugs and alcohol. Mark would be mad if I didn't show up. Beyond mad actually. He would be downright furious. I've had to deal with a downright furious Mark before and it ain't pretty at all.

I thought about what I should do for a minute. My mind quickly made a decision.

"Screw Mark" I said.

Anna stopped in her tracks and spun around so fast that it made me dizzy. "What?" she said.

"I said _screw Mark _for once I'm not going to listen to him. I'm going to do what I want to do. What I want to do is go on a date with Jacob. Sounds a lot more fun and safer then one of Mark's parties" I said happily.

"Good for you sis" Anna said happily, relieved actually.

But I knew that come tomorrow I was going to have to deal with a very angry boyfriend. I wasn't sure what was going to happen when I saw Mark again. I was a bit scared honestly.

**Thoughts anyone? Please tell me what you all think. I crave feedback (both good and bad). Anyway I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I promise that the action will start to pick up really soon. **


	4. Our Date

**Chapter 4: Our Date**

**Nessie's POV**

When we got home the first thing I did was tell my parents about Jacob. They were strongly supportive of the idea that I go out on a date with him. They knew about my relationship with Mark. Well they didn't know about his borderline abusive personality, but they didn't like him at all. Even though he had given them no reason not to.

I turned on the shower and went in as soon as I had taken all of my clothes off. I took my time cleaning myself this time. Not that I ever rush through a shower but this time I seemed to take a lot longer then usual.

As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom Anna informed me that my phone had rang a few times.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" she said.

Then I literally ran to my room. Miraculously I made it to my room without tripping on anything. I was a very very clumsy person.

I picked up my phone and saw that the caller had been Jacob. I had already programmed his number in my phone and that's how I knew that it was him.

I dialed his number. He answered on the fourth ring. I could hear chatter in the background which instantly quieted down.

"Nessie I tried calling you a little while ago-"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that I was in the shower. Anyway, what time are we meeting?" I asked him.

"Does 6pm work for you?" he asked me.

"It works for me" I answered. Now suddenly I was feeling a bit nervous.

"Well I look forward to seeing you again" he said.

"and I look forward to seeing you again as well" I was thanking my lucky stars that he could not see me right now. Because I could feel all of the blood rushing to my cheeks. I'm not even sure why I reacted that way to be honest. All I knew is that I felt something for Jake that I had never felt about any guy ever. Not even Mark.

At the same time I was also feeling very nervous. I was not sure what to do or even what to think honestly. Sure, I had gone out on dates plenty of times with Mark, but this time it felt different. I didn't know quite how to explain it. Maybe it was because it was someone else that I was going out with this time? I surely didn't know.

I just laid there on my bed for some time. Beethoven took it upon himself to come over to me and to jump on my bed. He placed his head right on my lap; an invitation for me to pet his massive head. For some reason my dogs always had a way of calming me down. I didn't understand how they did it, but somehow they did. It is definitely one of the benefits of having dogs.

Once I realized that it was already 4pm I started to panic. I got out of my bed and went over to my closet. I picked out what I thought was a nice dress and put it on quickly. Then I quickly did my hair and my makeup. By the time that I was finished it was 4:45pm. The last thing I did was feed the dogs before leaving.

I told my family I was leaving and they wished me the best of luck. I ended up arriving at the restaurant about 15 early. I debated whether or not I should stand outside the restaurant or wait in my car.

As much as I was excited about what I was doing a huge part of me was also worried about what laid ahead of me. My boyfriend was not going to like this at all. He gets angry at me for 'disobeying' him. I can't even imagine how he would react when he finds out that I disobeyed him and ditched him for another guy. It sure as hell was not going to be pretty that was for sure.

I was startled when someone knocked on my window. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that it was just Jacob.

"Jake you came" I said a bit excitedly for some stupid reason.

"Of course I came Nessie. I was not going to miss this. A chance to go on a date with you" he told me.

"Well it's nice to see you again Jake" I told him.

His eyes looked my whole body up and down and I could not help but feel slightly embarrassed and worried. Did he not like the way that I looked?

"Wow Nessie. You look absolutely stunning. That brown dress you are wearing really makes your eyes pop. Oh and by the way you have really pretty eyes"

I think that I actually felt my heart stop. No guy has ever complimented me this much. Not even my boyfriend. In fact Mark was a egotistical maniac that only talked about how good_ he _looked and just how awesome of a person that _he _was. He never so much as gave me a compliment.

"Why thank you Jacob you look really nice too" I admitted. Then I blushed extremely hard for some reason. Then I felt my heart leap out of my chest when he grabbed my hand and we started walking together.

"Nessie why don't you tell me more about yourself?" he asked me.

"Um I already told you as much as I could. Come on, now it's your turn. Start talking" I commanded in a playful way.

After that we could not stop talking. We could barely stop talking long enough to eat. Honestly I had not had that much fun in a really long time. Unlike Mark, Jacob actually listened to me and what I had to say about things. It was a really nice change. I told him about all of my friends and he told me about his. I told him about my family and he told me about his. The only topic that we seemed to avoid was relationships and for that I was thankful.

Around 7pm my phone had started to ring...a lot. I didn't even have to guess who it was. I just knew without even looking at the caller ID. I even turned it off at one point just so that I didn't even have to listen to it ring anymore. Mark could wait. I was having way too much fun to be bothered with him.

By the time that we left the restaurant it was already 8:30 but we were still not ready to go home. Neither him or I. So instead we decided to just walk around for some time.

"Nessie this has been the most fun that I have had in a long time" Jacob said.

"You know I feel the same way" I told him.

"and it's all because of you" he said. "You're a really smart, beautiful, and interesting girl"

"Yyouu thinkkk soo?" I felt so embarrassed for stuttering.

"I do" he said.

As we walked I wasn't paying much attention to where we were going. Until I finally realized where we were.

I spotted them before they spotted me. It was Mark and several of his friends. Mark looked beyond furious. His friends looked like they had been drinking for a while already.

"I wonder what is going on here" Jacob said.

"I don't know but let's get out of here" I said.

"Why Nessie? Nothing is going to happen" he said.

"If only you knew" I muttered under my breath. He stopped and stared at me as if he had heard what I said.

"Nessie are you okay?" he asked me.

"Let's just get out of here" I said.

I hadn't even realized that Mark was walking over to us until it was too late.

"Nessie there you are you fucking bitch!" he snarled and I had never felt so scared before.

**Please Review and tell me what you all think. **


	5. Mark

**Chapter 5: Mark**

**Nessie's POV**

Before I could even react to Mark he grabbed my arm so hard and yanked me toward him.

"How you fucking bitch!" he snarled at me. His breath reeked of alcohol. "I specifically told you to come to my party-"

"You let her go!" Jacob roared. He grabbed Mark's hand and forcibly removed it from my arm. "How dare you even touch her! Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Look I don't know who the fuck you think you are but I am her boyfriend so I have certain rights over her-"

What happened next astonished me. Jacob's right fist shot forward and hit Mark squarely in the jaw. From Mark's scream I could guess that Jacob managed to break or unhinge his jaw somehow.

Mark's friends tried to protect him but they failed miserably. I didn't understand how Jacob could fare so well alone against all of them. It didn't make much sense to me. However, it was an amazing sight to see.

"Jacob stop I think that we should leave. I don't want you to get arrested" I said.

"You're right" Jacob said. "Let's go"

I admired Jacob even more for what he did for me back there. Even though I have only known him for a few hours I already like him a lot. Somehow though I didn't think that getting rid of Mark was going to be that easy. Mark was stubborn and he always got what he wanted. What he wanted was me. He wasn't going to stop.

"Nessie is it true what he said? Are you two really boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jacob asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, it's true" I said reluctantly. Oh how I wish that it weren't true.

"Why Nessie? Why? Why would you be with a guy that would treat you that way?" Jacob sounded very upset.

"Because I don't know what to do. I want to get away from him but I just can't. He wouldn't leave me alone. He's manipulative and controlling"

"Nessie he doesn't have the right to treat you like you're property . You deserve so much better then that" Jacob stated firmly.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I asked feeling exasperated.

"Nessie if you'll let me I will help you stay away from him. You deserve someone so much better then that creep"

"Okay Jake" I said.

"So what should we do next?" Jacob asked me. It was clear that he didn't want the night to end as much as I didn't want it to end. However if I didn't go home soon my family would start to worry about me.

"I hate to say this but I have got to get going now. If I don't get home soon my family will start to worry. They worry very easily" I explained to him. My parents could be a bit too overprotective at times.

"I think it's good that they worry about you. Better to worry too much then too little" he said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I said.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" Jacob asked me.

"Of course!" was my reply.

**Please Review**


	6. Weird

**Chapter 6: Weird**

"Nessie just where the hell have you been?!" Anna shouted as soon as I walked in.

"Sorry _**mom **_I didn't know I had to be back home by a certain time" I said back in a sarcastic way.

"Sheesh. I'm sorry it's just that I was starting to worry about you. You're my only sister you know"

"Yeah, yeah you're right. I'm sorry. Anyway where is mom and dad anyway?" I asked her.

"Oh they decided to go out to dinner and then a movie or something. So I ordered pizza and dessert. Beethoven and Cujo managed to steal a few slices but there is still some left over"

I shook my head. I swear 200 pound Saint Bernards are bottomless pits. The way they eat you'd think we were starving them.

I grabbed a few slices from the fridge and warmed them up. As I waited for my pizza to be ready I couldn't help but to think of Jacob. The way he treated me. The way he protected me from Mark. He was so different then Mark.

Mark only cared about himself and parties. He never cared about me as a person. I was just something for him to show off to his friends. I can't even count the number of times he talked about my legs, my thighs, or my breasts to his friends. He never talked about me only my body parts. He wouldn't hesitate to hit me or mistreat me if I went against him.

Jacob was completely different. I may have only known him for a few hours but I could already tell that he was not a jerk like my boyfriend, well possibly ex boyfriend is.

I grabbed a soda from the fridge and then got my pizza from the microwave.

I swear as soon as I sat down Beethoven and Cujo were at my side begging for food.

"Get lost you two!"

Of course they didn't listen so I had two eat with two salivating Saint Bernards at my side.

"So Nessie are you going to tell me what happened? I'm dying over here!" Anna shouted.

"I was with Jacob. You know that" I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. Details now!" she ordered.

"Well we went out to dinner. We just talked for a really long time. Then we decided to take a walk because we were not ready to end our date yet. We ended up by Mark's house. Of course Mark and his friends saw me. Mark just about lost it when he saw that I was with Jacob. He tried to hurt me" I paused.

"And?!" she demanded. I had to love my sister. I really did.

"Jacob got angry and beat the crap out of him and his friends"

She smiled a little too gleefully. "I wish I would have seen that. Those jerks deserve it"

"Hey, do you want to go watch a movie in my room?" I asked her.

"Yes. Of course. Why would you even ask? Why not just make it a slumber party?"

I quickly agreed. My sister and I have always been really close. I honestly don't know what I would do without her. I loved her so much. Our bond was extremely strong.

We went upstairs and changed into our pajamas. My dogs followed us into the room and laid down on the side of my bed.

We chose to watch Frozen. At the end of the movie we both got really sleepy. I turned off the light and seconds later we fell asleep

.I was brought back into awareness by a loud ferocious growling. I looked at my dogs, who for some reason were standing very still and growling at something that I could not see.

I screamed when I saw what appeared to be two people standing in my room. Then Anna woke up and screamed as well. The only feature that I could clearly make out was their gold eyes. I was also pretty sure that it was a man and woman, but that was all that I could see.

Beethoven and Cujo suddenly charged at them, barking ferociously the whole time. Anna and I screamed and in our panic we both fell off of the bed. I crashed into my nightstand and knocked over a glass vase which shattered into a million pieces. In an attempt to break my fall I threw my left arm out, only for my arm to land on top of the glass. I screamed again as I felt the glass pieces pierce my arm painfully.

Anna screamed too when she landed on the remains of the shattered glass.

Beethoven and Cujo both had their heads stuck out the window as they growled and barked desperately.

That was weird.

Suddenly lights came on in the hallway.

**Please Review**


End file.
